


Kalopsia

by zukusangelz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Trafficking, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, kinda slowburn, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukusangelz/pseuds/zukusangelz
Summary: In a world where your secondary status determines how you’re treated in the world.Whether you’re presented as an Alpha, the most dominate out of them all. On top of the chain and respected no matter their background,Or a lowlife Omega, who’s only purpose is to stay at home and be a walking fertility bank for their Alpha Husbands to come breed whenever they pleased.A standard that Sevyn Alderidge yearning to change.
Relationships: Sevyn Alderidge/Tatum Bryner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so if you have found me from second account, i am the author of “kalopsia”! it was originally just suppose to be a stupid fic that i wrote when i was high and eating some sushi.
> 
> i didn’t plan for it to get over 300 kudos, and to me that’s a lot. so i decided to private that and repost it here on my main account :D
> 
> i have revamped chapter one and i am almost finished with chapter two, it should be out by tomorrow afternoon at least. enjoy! 
> 
> -💌

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Sevyn had left that hell hole.

And three weeks of non-stop babying from everyone else.

It was getting quite irritating honestly, it was like everyone was treating him like glass. Afraid to approach him, or even hand him a pencil. It’s as if they were afraid of breaking him. Afraid as if he’d just lose his cool.

Even when they _did_ approach him, their whole demeanor would change. As if they were speaking to a child who couldn’t really comprehend what was going on next to them. It pissed him off more than it should’ve.

He was temperamental indeed, (which was a huge one-eighty to the stereotyped Omegan personality which was kind and nurturing) and caught himself snapping at multiple students for treating him differently.

He stared absentmindedly at the whiteboard as their math teacher, Mrs. Evans, went over old calc lessons to refresh their memory for upcoming tests that were “extremely important”

Nothing they learned in this school was important at all. They were building up and embedding old Alpha and Omega traditions that he quite frankly didn’t give a shit about.

Traditions that rubbed him wrong in every way possible. They were pushing the agenda that Omegas were shit, absolute worthless humans who had no priority other than giving birth and cater to their Alpha husbands.

It was a standard that confused Sevyn to no end. Over the years, opinions on things had gradually shifted into more accepting mentalities, in contrast to the previous mindset where (as an example,) being gay was the worst thing that could ever happen.

People started to realize that it didn’t really matter whether or not you were gay and it was a huge step in the right direction, speaking since this world doesn’t like those that are different.

But, the public opinion on Omegas didn’t seem to alter one bit, it remained the same, and Omegas were still portrayed as sex slaves.

It was a sick and twisted stereotype and Sevyn was going to change it.

He planned to be a social speaker or something like that, so he can use his voice to show the rest of this fucked up population that Omegas were more than they seemed.

He would often get lost in thought thinking about the things he could do that could serve as an impact to show the world that Omegas aren’t as bad as they think.

Granted, Omegas were possibly the most important secondary gender there is, but it was a conversation that most people did not want to hear.

“Sev? Class is over. C’mon, we gotta go,” A soft voice spoke out, dragging him out from his little headspace.

He slowly sat up and glanced in the direction where the voice was coming from and locked eyes with a familiar brunette.

She had dark brown hair that just barely reached her shoulders with long curtain bangs that slightly obstructed her view and covered parts of his round eyes.

Her eyes had seemed to lose all light after she came back from the brothel. Prior to that, they would gleam with happiness almost every day, no matter what her mood was that day.

But now there was an unsettling emptiness to it, it was dull and held no more emotion.

She gave him (what looked like) a sad smile, gently swinging her dark grey bookbag over her shoulder. It had small patches of different anime characters that ranged from Death the Kid to Karma Akabane.

“Class is over?” The older Omega questioned as he threw a confused glance her way.

She simply nodded, softly giggling at the older male's surprised expression.

Sevyn had a habit of daydreaming and losing track of time, but he could swear up and down that this class period lasted only five minutes.

“Yeah, you seemed out of it the entire time, are you alright?” She softly hummed, impatiently tugging on his sleeve.

The classroom was nearly empty as the last final students walked out, leaving Sevyn, Abigail, and the teacher alone inside of the room.

He nodded slowly as he reached for his backpack that was located behind his chair, quickly following the smaller Omega out of the classroom and waving the teacher goodbye.

The halls were littered with noise, each and every direction stood a student. Either grabbing something out from their lockers or putting their textbooks back as the day came to an end.

Others just chatted and laughed, indulged in whatever topic they seemed to be happy about that day.

“For kids who are going to be attending an assembly about Omega traffickings in a couple of minutes, they seem a little too happy, don’t you think?” Abigail perked up, finally ending the silence that settled between them.

Sevyn simply shrugged. “Most of them are Betas, Abby, They don’t care about Omega issues because it doesn’t directly involve them,”

Despite how crude that statement might’ve sounded, Sevyn was completely right. He could see right through their facade and symphony of bullshit that he could care less about.

The majority of the students were Betas and they tended to mind their business and not involve themselves in much since they were deemed the “normal” out of the secondary genders.

Which is why they focused on Beta problems and only indulged themselves in Alpha or Omega issues when it benefited them.

“Well, I think that’s stupid! It doesn’t matter if they aren’t Omegas they should still care... especially since two of their classmates were recently trafficked..” She quietly said. Sevyn had noticed she said that last part much lower than he had expected. He almost had to strain himself just to hear that last part.

“Do you think they really give a shit that we were in that brothel? It’s just their fake sympathy so they seem like shitty people. It’s all an act,” Sevyn responded coldly. He could feel Abigail wince at his tone and immediately mumbled out an apology.

He was right even though how fucked up it sounded. He can’t recall one person that texted or even called him to see if he was okay. Just even a quick ‘How are you’, he did not receive any. Not one.

But his “friends” were posting on their social media platforms, thanking God for “bringing him back home safely,” and other bullshit thankings.

There was a long beat of silence, but soon enough, Abigail spoke up, so softly Sevyn had to inch closer to her, just to freeze slightly after hearing her question.

“How... How are you coping with this so well? Like it’s nothing.. Like you weren’t taken into hell on earth a few weeks ago,” She softly muttered. He could hear the sincerity in her tone.

“What they did wasn’t that severe, that’s why. There isn’t much to cope with if nothing didn’t happen to me.”

Abigail went to speak again but Sevyn cut her off before she could retaliate. “I should be asking you that question. I wasn’t the one that was marked,”

He concluded, lazily pointing his hand in the direction of his scent gland which was positioned in the junction between her neck and collarbone.

She reached a pale hand upright above her collarbone and softly touched his scent gland. It still hurt. It’s as if she can feel the sharp canines of that one black-haired Alpha who claimed her against her will.

“Yes but they—“

“Abigail,” Sevyn firmly stated, shooting her a dark glance.

“I have told you many times that you don’t have to worry about me, alright? I told you I was fine and you should start worrying about yourself.”

He could see the younger female bow her head and let out a quiet sigh.

“Ah- Abby, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” He frantically corrected himself. “I just meant it in a way that was saying that your problem is much bigger and we need to direct all of our attention towards it.”

The brunette nodded and tucked a stray silver strand of hair behind Sevyn’s ear, smiling at how the boy's face bubbled into a faint pink.

“I know—I just care about you so much, and I would hate for you to be keeping all of it bottled up..” She confessed, interlocking her hands with his.

He squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over his soft knuckles, lightly swinging their arms around. “Yeah, I know Abigail, I—“

He was going to continue before being interrupted by a tall man with dark blue hair.

He immediately recognized him as the principal of the school, the man who enforced the fucked up rules he has to follow.

“Alderidge! We haven’t spoken in quite a bit, isn’t that right?”

The boy let go of Abigail's hand and told her to go on and that he’ll catch up with her later. He shrugged. “I guess so,”

The older man laughed heartily, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’re attending the assembly later on, yeah? Eager to see you there!”

The Omegas expression quickly morphed into one that expressed discomfort and sarcasm.

“Why would I go? There is no point,” The silver-headed Omega responded, carding a hand through his shiny locks.

“Because I did it out of the kindness of my heart to inform your classmates about the little.. situation you got yourself into three weeks ago,” The principal harshly stated, his teeth lightly grinding together as his jaw clenched.

“I said I am not goin—“ This time, instead of being cut off, the grip the older man had on his shoulder just simply tightened.

“I’m not sure you’re understanding, Alderidge,” He started, low and dangerous.

“I’m telling you. I am going to see you at that assembly because you’re gonna be a good little Omega and follow your Alpha’s orders.”

He finally concluded as he let go of his shoulder and brushed past him, greeting another student with a nonchalant tone as if nothing had happened.

Sevyn wondered how he had this much  **self-control** to not punch the older man.

But he had an assembly to look forward to, despite the fact of not wanting to go in the first place.

It was better to go anyway. Maybe he could share a few wise words with the school.


	2. not an update - sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeeeyyy! it’s been a while, haha! -💌

hey! now, i did promise another chapter in a couple of hours but, shit hit the fan, and for a few days, i couldn’t get out a chapter.

after it died down a while, i wrote chapters two, three and four! but i’m not sure that i would like to publish them. 

i love this story with everything i have, i love these characters but i feel like something is iffy with the plot line. it just did not fit right. 

i guess it would make sense since the story came to be randomly. i didn’t have much of a plot sent in mind, didn’t have a structure to base it off of.

so i just... wrote. and i feel like it’s so messy and i absolutely cannot stand it. so i’ve decided to discontinue this fic.

but, i am not giving up on the “plot” (if that’s what you’d like to call it.) i have another story with the same characters, a plot that is stable and it is oh-so much better. i feel a lot happier and confident writing that other fic compared to this one.

so, i’m sorry if you liked this. i won’t be continuing it, but i will start a new one.

i’m sorry to disappoint. i just don’t like writing it that much. :(

now that i am in a better headspace, i can actually update quick enough. so this time, actually expect a chapter of the new fic tomorrow morning! 

(i hope!)

-💌


End file.
